Sequins and Kisses
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: In which Carlos gets some new, rather gay, hot pink suspenders and has a hard time convincing Logan they're actually very sexy, but Logan thinks they're only good for helping him get to Carlos for a sneaky kiss turned make out session. CARGAN SLASH


**Title: **Sequins and Kisses.

**Summary: **In which Carlos gets some new, rather gay, hot pink suspenders and has a hard time convincing Logan they're actually very sexy, but Logan thinks they're only good for helping him get to Carlos for a sneaky kiss turned make out session.

**Pairing: **Carlos/Logan

**Prompt: **Sequins

**Extra Prompts: **Glimmer; knife; ribbons; metal

**Warnings: **Making out, Slash, over-use of the word Sexy...

**Authors Note: **I really, really enjoyed writing this, hehe. It's my second slash, my first BTR, My first Cargan, and my first make out thing, so it's not detailed, or good. So yeah, I hope you like it. :{)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTR, if I did, Carlos and Logan would be in luuuuuurve.

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day at the Palm Woods in Logan's opinion, the day was Saturday, and on the weekends Big Time Rush always get both days off, so Logan decided to spend his time watching a movie in the apartment he shared with his best friends, Mama Knight and Katie. Everything seemed was going fine, Kendall was taking Katie to a friend's house, James was down at the pool, trying to impress any girl who even spared a glance in his direction, and Carlos, well, Carlos was who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. About halfway into the movie, Logan got a text from Carlos that read:<p>

**Hey Logie, I am coming hoem soon so u better be redy coz I luk hawt! Luv, Carlos xox**

Logan wasn't really phased by this text, he knew Carlos couldn't spell all that well, and he always put 'xox' on his texts, even to Gustavo, but Logan wasn't sure where they stood in their relationship, and he didn't even know that Carlos thought that highly of himself, but Logan had to laugh at the text as a whole, and decided to send one back.

**Alright Carlitos, don't get big headed now, I'll be waiting here for you. – Logan x**

And that he was, for another hour, until Logan heard a crash, realising Carlos was home, he stood up and made his way to the door, but just as he reached out for the handle, the door was thrown open, hitting Logan in the face, causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Ow, Carlos!" he complained, sitting up.

"Oh my god, Sorry Logie, I didn't know you were there I swear!" Carlos said, sounding panicky but holding out a hand to help Logan up all the same, after being pulled up, Logan looked at Carlos, or rather, 3 Carlos' standing in front of him.

"Oh god, Buddy, are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine" Logan said, blinking a few times to get rid of the extra Latinos, but once his eyes had focused again, he wished his eyes were playing tricks on him, because there stood Carlos, in all his glory, wearing grey skinny jeans, a white V-neck, (which admittedly defined his abs in _just the right way) _and… Logan couldn't believe his eyes; Carlos was wearing _hot pink suspenders, _with _**sequins**_all over the place, and **ribbons** tied around the top, just below his shoulders.

"Oh good"

"Carlos, what on _earth _are you wearing?"

"You don't like it?" Carlos asked, pouting and looking extremely sad.

"No… it's just… I mean… wow,"

"So you _do _like it?"

"Uhm…Well, don't you think it's a little… well, gay?" Logan asked, biting his lip, truth was, he loved them, no matter how much he wanted to cut them with a **knife **right now, rip the t-shirt off and kiss Carlos and never stop, but he refrained from saying that out loud.

Carlos pouted again, "B-but I thought you'd love them," Logan watched as the Latina's lip got dangerously close to his chin, and started to tremble.

"Damn, Carlos, bro, they're great, uh, but you might be… promoting the fact that you could be gay, and if you're not you don't want that… Cause you're not…" Logan bit his lip and looked down ,

"Uh," Carlos coughed once, before looking away, "Uh, I don't know… yet…"

"Oh… You know if you are you can tell me, right?" Logan asked, but on the inside, he was doing a special Logan happy dance.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Carlos said, looking anywhere but Logan, who felt the conversation get increasingly awkward, silence ensued, only to be broken when once again, the door was thrown open and Carlos stumbled forwards, right into Logan's arms.

_James._

"WHERE IS MY LUCKY WHITE V-NECK?" He asked franticly, looking around the apartment, stopping when his eyes met the two teenagers, both blushing furiously, "Wow… you can actually _feel _the awkward…" He said, grabbing the air around him.

"Oh quit stealing lines from iCarly!" Logan said, frowning at James, who scuffed his shoe on the ground, backing away towards the door.

"Well, uh, Miranda Cosgrove is pretty hot, you gotta admit… so yeah, I'm just gonna leave you… two… to it…" and with that, James turned around and ran back out the open door.

"YEAH, WELL 17 YEAR OLD GUYS DON'T WATCH iCARLY!" Logan shouted after him, before turning back to the boy in his arms, who looked perfectly content with the position he was in.

"Uh, Carlos…"

"Hmmm?" Carlos asked, looking up at Logan through his eyelashes, Logan couldn't help it, his knees weakened, and his heart pounded harder against his chest.

"We're kinda…"

"Oh, right yeah" Carlos said, snapping out of the trance he was in, and jumping away from Logan, who suddenly missed the warmth, once again awkward silence filled the air.

"You gotta admit, my suspenders are _extremely _sexy," Carlos said suddenly.

"Um… Carlos…" Logan said, trying not to upset Carlos.

"I don't care what you say, MY SUSPENDERS ARE SEXY!" Carlos shouted, and with that, he turned around and stormed towards his room, sunlight catching the sequins and making them **glimmer**, projecting around the room.

"Carlos…!" Carlos turned around, looking at Logan.

"SEXY!" He repeated, trying to turn around again, but Logan ran up beside him, grabbed the back of his suspenders, and turned him around.

"Yeah, Carlos, they're sexy alright" Logan said, pinging them so they fell against Carlos' back, causing the latter to rub his back and whine, "Seriously Litos, I like them, just don't wear them outside, okay?"

"Oka-" But before Carlos could finish, Logan slid his hands underneath the suspenders, pulling the shorter boy towards him, and kissing him full on the mouth.

Carlos pulled away, surprised, "Whoa…" Carlos gasped, before pulling himself back to Logan, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck, deepening the kiss with his tongue, moaning slightly. Logan's hands travelled down, still clasped around the sequined suspenders, until they reached the **metal** at the bottom, slowly unclipping them then sliding them down his shoulders. Logan guided Carlos to the orange couch, both collapsing down onto it, still making out.

"L-Logan" Carlos said, panting slightly when they broke away, hands still tangled in the pale boy's hair.

"_Sexy_" Logan whispered, reattaching his lips to Carlos'.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah! I hope you liked it, please Review, reviews are like cookies which I am off to make! ;)<strong>

**Love, Aly.**

**P.S, Carlos' text is MEANT to be spelt bad, cause really, he's not as smart as our Logie, hehe.**

**P.P.S 'Litos' is just the end of Carlitos :)**

**P.P.P.S I'm in the midst of writing a Logan/OC and I _might _make a Carlos/OC making a different girl, so it will be up soon, hopefully. :)**


End file.
